


pizza with a side of discourse

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), pineapple debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: simon and baz debate pizza toppings





	pizza with a side of discourse

Snow’s sprawled out on the floor in front of me. “Where is it?” he complains. “It’s been ages!”

I nudge his shoulder with my foot. “Get up, you idiot. It’s only been 10 minutes.”

“Well, I’m starving.”

“So go eat something.”

“I want pizza.” He’s whining now and I will the delivery to speed up so I don’t have to spell my boyfriend silent.

“So wait for pizza.”

“But I’m hungry now.”

“Merlin, Snow, you’re like a toddler.” I say, and he pouts. (And proves my point.) Rolling my eyes, I cross my legs and go back to my book. He’s quiet, thank Crowley, until the buzzer goes off, and he hops up so quickly he almost trips over his tail.

Simon had been the one to order the pizza, and I realize I should have double-checked before I let him do that, because there’s fucking fruit on my pizza.

“Why is there pineapple on it?”

“It’s good, that’s why.”

“Snow,” I say, “that’s vile.”

“Baz,” he replies, “you eat rats.”

“Yes, but at least I don’t cover them in pineapple.”

“You should try it sometime, could be good.”

I pull a face and he smiles at me before shoving a slice in his mouth. He chews loudly and obnoxiously, and I swear I fall a little more in love with him.


End file.
